


Surprise, I Love You.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Series: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Frostiron Story collection) [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Loki being freaking cute, fluff sandwich time, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a surprise for Tony, Tony isn't at all prepared for what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's Bag Of Cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more damned fluff. What has happened to me?

Loki as it turned out, was a hopeless romantic. Tony was at a board meeting so he took the opportunity to prepare a huge surprise. All day he had worked in Tony's lab to prepare, and was just standing back to admire the effect.

 

Loki had flowers and candles all laid out around Tony's lab, the bots were in the corner clean and shiny, Her suits cloaked in long strips of black fabric. And then there was Loki himself. Hair for once not slicked back, but loose and wavy around his face. He had traded his armor and helmet for a sleek black suit and a small horned diadem that was gold with a green gem right in the centre. Held up his arm to check the time, 10:45. The reservation was for 11:00. As if on cue, the door unlocked and Loki heard Tony's voice call

 

'I'm home!' Tony was always one for a dramatic entrance.

 

"Hello Love," he called signaling his presence. He ran a hand through his hair again, and waited for the lab door to open. Tony's face was well worth the effort of finding twenty dozen roses not to mention the candles.

 

"This is impractical and utterly stunning Loki." She said before looking at the god himself. Here eyes widened minutely. At the site. Loki held out a long black package And announce that she had thirty minutes to get ready, because they were going out.

 

"What's the occasion?" Tony prompted, Loki just smiled and handed her the package.

 

"Go get ready, you goofball." Hearing Loki calls her something so mundane made Tony laugh. He was becoming so normal. Tony once in her room, opened the box. Now Tony wasn't one for dresses, but this one could turn a manly man to drag. The fabric was shimmering and dark but once under the light it managed to reflect red and gold gently. The dark fabric fell to her ankles, which were covered by black knee-high stileto boots with gold bucked, adorned with rubies. Tony combed out her dark pixie cut hair, fixing it so it wasn't spiky, but smooth and shiny. Add in the ruby earrings and she was ready to go. Loki was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Tony his hands behind his back. Tony looked so beautiful, that he was at a lost for words. Sheer perfection came to mind.

 

"No more gifts?" Tony asked, sure that there was more. She quickly came down the stairs to stand in front of The god.

 

"Only one." Loki pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a small golden diadem. He pushed the tips behind Tony's ears so the jewelry rested across her forehead. A blue gem reminiscent of the arc reactor hung down between her eyes.

 

"Now spin for me." Loki said stepping back. Tony spun in a slow motion stealing Loki's breath. She looked like a princess, elegant and supple, striking and powerful. Perfect for where they were going.

The event was a Stark industries funded benefit that Tony was not required to attend, but was now going to be the guest of honor at.

 

 


	2. The Event Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt two people, hold on to your manliness if your a guy. If your a girl, hold on to your toughness. It's gonna be a fluffy ride.

At the event, They ordered their food and chatted about their day.

 

"I had a board meeting, but instead of two hours of pain, it ran through the whole damned day!"

 

Loki nodded in sympathy, knowing very well what had held her up at S.I. Pepper. Tony ranted for a few more minutes before coming to a stop.

 

"So how was your day?"She said a bit sheepishly. Loki shrugged.

 

"Spared with Thor, baked with Steve, it was a quiet day. Spider-Man dropped by looking for you, he wanted to pick up his web shooters?" Loki trailed off questioningly. Tony waved a hand.

 

"I teched them out for him, Coulson misplaced his so I thought, 'Hey, why not help the kid out?' I made him a decent pair." Loki smiled at her effort. She tried to play it off as consequence, but he knew she truly wanted to help. She was just to reserved to say so. Her over confidence was only about her tech, not about her deeds. He picked at his steak, to nervous to really eat.

 

"What is it? Some thing wrong?" Tony asked looking around for a waiter. "Hang on, We'll get it fixed." Loki pulled Tony's hand down as She was about to call the waiter.

 

"I am just new to being at an event like this, The food is fine." Tony smirked at him. As if she was sizing up a particularly nice car.

 

"You are really too perfect, aren't you?" Loki laughed.

 

"No, I am just right. Well, according to JARVIS' readings anyway." A waiter came to the table and leaned close to Loki's ear. His eyes lit up at the information and he thanked the waiter.

 

"What was that?" Tony asked suspiciously. Loki shook his head and offered Tony his hand.

 

"May I have this dance Ms. Stark?" He asked formally making Tony laugh.

 

"Of course, Mr. Red-Nosed reindeer, I am honored." Loki bowed, an amused smile toying with his lips. Loki pulled Tony into the centre of the dance floor. Tony started at the music playing. It was a song she had told Loki she liked.

 

_**I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house.** _

_**If things go wrong we can knock it down.** _

_**My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind It's all for you.** _

 

"what did you do." Tony asked without question. Loki laughed and spun her in a circle. They danced the song a bit clumsily. Tony thought it was perfect. As the last notes played, Loki pulled her to a stand still. A spotlight landed on them, and the Announcer on the stage asked that everyone turned to the stage. Loki pulled Tony onto the stage and waited. When the room had quieted enough to hear, Loki dropped to one knee.

 

"Funny that I am the one kneeling." He said to the crowd's amusement. From his coat pocket, he revealed a smooth silver box. It was too large to be a ring, but when he opened it, the size made sense. It was a red, gold green and silver armband, sitting in the centre was a set of rings one adorned in red, the other in green.

 

"Tonya Lynn Stark." He said clearly and loudly. The crowd murmured excitedly over the box wondering at its contents. He waited for the noise to die down. The announcer handed him the microphone, and encouraging smile on his face. Loki took a breath and began.

 

"You have been my ally since I joined the Avengers, and my friend for even longer. You have made it so that your friends accepted me into their home and hearts as a good friend, and a better man. You have shaped your life anew around me, so that I could be a part of it. Now I ask that you do one more thing. Would you do me the astounding honor, of being my wife and queen?" Tony had stared wide-eyed and trembling until after a long moment, she nodded yes. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he rose and hugged Tony tightly. When he pulled away, he showed the audience his  neck Around it, appeared to be a modified armband. It was big enough to wear as a collar.

 

"I might as well get used to being on a leash." Loki said to the audience. the crowd laughed. Tony pulled Loki back and buried her face in his chest, not wanting the crowd to see her, giggling like a child on heroine as she was.

 

"You are so mean, you made all that shit happen today? The board meeting, the traffic jam. All your fault" Loki kissed her on top of the head.

 

"I am rather mischievous, you ought to have known." Tony laughed.

 

"Of course." Tony kissed Loki lightly on the lips and led him off of the stage. They waded through a crowd of 'congrats!' And 'oh you guys are to cute' 's the eventually hit the exit, only to be confronted by the avengers.

 

"You guys too?" Tony said incredulously. They laughed.

 

"Well who else was going to help the poor guy?" Pepper said coming out from behind Steve. Tony shook her head at her former assistant. "You are worst then all of them, you betrayed me!" Pepper laughed and hugged Tony.

 

"You look so pretty! I am so glad Rhodes could get that done in time." Pepper quickly back pedaled at Tony's appalled look.

 

"He ordered it from his mom, he didn't any of this." Pepper said gesturing to Tony's outfit. In turn, the avengers hugged Loki and shook Tony's hand.

 

"I am so happy for you guys." Steve said. "I thought you were gonna be a old maiden." Tony punched Steve in the cheek lightly.

 

"Looks who talking about being old." Steve pushed her head knocking her diadem slightly askew.

 

"I'm 90 I'm not dead." Tony laughed and took Loki's hand.

 

"We have to go empty my lab." She said to her team. They nodded and gestured for them to go. She waved as Happy pulled her Limo around.

 

"Congrats Ms. Stark" he said formally making Tony roll her eyes.

 

"None of that you shit, you knew too didn't you?" Happy laughed at her endearing use of 'Shit'.

 

"Yes. I knew Tony. How could I not?" Tony groaned and leaned back in her seat.

 

"Everyone knew about my engagement except for me! Doesn't that just figure?" The two men laughed at Tony's dramatics.

 

"Take us home please Happy." Loki said pleasantly. Happy nodded and rolled up the window. Loki was grateful for the privacy, Tony was sucker fished to his side and set on cuddling him to death. He had to carry her into the tower and into the elevator. And finally, to the lab.

 

But it was fine, he need to practice threshold crossing anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that the actual female Tony Stark is named Antonia, but shoot me if it makes you happy, my name is Tonya Lynn Stark. This was something I wrote on a whim and is really more self-indulgence than anything. (Because who u wouldn't want to marry Loki?) My nickname is Tony, so this is always a source of amusement for new people. 
> 
> I hope you're amused.


End file.
